hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nechigawara/Archive-01
Note of some ref http://d.hatena.ne.jp/tanabeebanat/20110826 --Nechigawara 00:00, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Note of some template for arc template http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Games --Nechigawara00:28, April 22, 2012 (UTC) http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js --Nechigawara 09:06, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Um thanks for the message. I kind of hit it bad with that summary. Sorry about that. Hoping to get better in this and contributing more on this wiki. Hinathena143 23:13, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Accident I was just making a small edit on Fumi Hibino's page and i seem to have accidently made the picture of Fumi in a maid uniform disappaer. I have no idea how this happened or how to get the picture back. Do you think you could help me with this? Rukapegasus 21:08, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for that. I got really worried when the picture just disappeared. Good news about the manga. Rukapegasus 12:27, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:pic I'm sorry about that I wasn't aware of the screen size rule. ^^; It won't happen again. - Hina sama 01:55, April 27, 2012 (UTC) ASK umm nechigawara-san, i saw you use some screenshot in movie for ruka's profile. can i upload a same pic but this is for screenshot? because if you use that for character maybe it had some change in future if been re-upload. if not its ok nechigawara-san Hissatsu 09:22, April 27, 2012 (UTC) so, i upload same pic, but different place for you use is for character only. because its hard to find different scene like that. sorry if i wrong ^^ Hissatsu 01:32, April 28, 2012 (UTC) just suggest, can you make some template for weapons and skill? if not its ok Hissatsu 15:04, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Question I'm sorry for bringing this up suddenly, but I was wondering if there should really be a seperate page for both The Church of Alexander Mark and Tiger's Den for Butlers ? Considering that there both at the same location I was wondering if they should be on the same page. - Hina sama 04:11, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Ok then I'll add the info of both of them to the same page. Thank you for your time ^^ - Hina sama 23:39, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to bother you again, but I thought I'd let you know that the names for the pics Sakuya's mansion and Hinagiku's house are mixed up. Thank you for your time. - Hina sama 16:17, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Heroes of the Sea Lifesavers Thanks for taking the time to reply even though I wasn't expecting one from you. Rukapegasus 13:20, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Little Cooperation well, i just changed a kayura pic. i just hope you like that. someday if i find good ruka pic in new anime i will change it too. i just think about fumi and sharuna pic. should i use pic from OVA? and i will post pic until you post first pic in that episode thanks for your attention, sorry if I'm wrong nechigawara-san Hissatsu (talk) 00:37, October 26, 2012 (UTC) alright. i'll take your offer. thanks man About Shirosakura well the screenshot about that is really hard to find, i just hope in next episode had a good view about that pic, sorry for my mistake Hissatsu (talk) 06:42, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Character Spotlight Nice idea adding that character spotlight section to the main page. Will you be doing non-human characters as well? Rukapegasus (talk) 22:21, December 3, 2012 (UTC) All right then. Keep up the good work. Rukapegasus (talk) 13:51, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Years in Characters I just want to double check to see if its alright with you to add the year(s) when the characters where born, because the manga is set in the year 2005 hence why I was adding (manga timeline) after the year on their profiles, but If its not ok with you I'll remove them right away. Anyway if I find something that I'm unsure about that recently added by any unregistered user I'll let you know. - Hina sama (talk) 06:51, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I know its kinda hard to remember that especially seeing how most of the characters in the manga are using iphones and other devices that weren't around in 2005 lol XD, But just to add that the 2005 timeline was altered to 20XX in the first season of the anime then later was never really mentioned again in later seasons, however, it was recently pointed out in chapter 362 where it was mentioned that Ruka was born 16 years ago on January 8, 1989, which would make the current time line in the manga 2005. - Hina sama (talk) 07:13, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'll let you know right away If he does come back or anything out of the ordinary happens. - Hina sama (talk) 08:04, December 22, 2012 (UTC) just think umm nechigawara-san, is this 2 pics is same? 200px 200px sorry if i'm wrong Hissatsu (talk) 11:39, December 27, 2012 (UTC) i see. i'm so sorry for ask nechigawara-san Hissatsu (talk) 10:51, December 30, 2012 (UTC)